Hello Kitty Murder
by XrosaryX
Summary: Russia doesn't like the way Japan and China are...And he wants to keep China all to himself. Even if he has to do something unforgiveable. A dark RoChu/RussiaXChina fanfic. Warning: Character death.


A quick oneshot I created based off of information of the Hello Kitty murder in Hong Kong and the maybe darker side of a RussiaXChina relationship. This is set some time after the Cold War so forgive my references if they seem out of place.

Pairing: Main RussiaXChina (RoChu), faint JapanXChina, and slight AmericaXCanada (AmeriCan).

Warnings: Mentions of incest, some language and violence, mentions of sex (MXM, BL, yaoi), character death, and murder by dark possesive Russia. Forgive me for any OCC moments with characters and switching with the human names with the nation names...*Bows*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

Yao felt violet eyes watch him as he exited the conference room. He shuddered slightly as he turned to see his neighbor stare at him intensely as he waited by the door for Kiku who was having a conversation with American, probably about an import of some of his goods the other country needed.

It wasn't that he didn't hate his neighboring country, quite the opposite. The Chinese nation loved that the Russian nation the past centuries ever since his family departed from him and he was alone. The other's company was pleasent and refreshing. It was just that lately it seemed that the Russian couldn't leave him room to breath. Since the times after the Cold War it seemed that the nation swung back from calm to violent in a matter of mintues. A walking time bomb to put it lightly. It seemed poor Yao couldn't go anywhere without a certain hulking figure with a water pipe stalking him every second. This reason was troublesome especially as Kiku had recently moved back to his home and the two had began to become close once again. Yao's cheeks flared red as he recalled what the hidden meaning of 'began to become close once again' meant behind the closed doors of his home when he and his brother were inside.

"Hello Jao!" the largest nation greeted China causing the older nation to jump out of his skin slightly, how did he appear right behind him when a few moments ago he was at the table and quite far?

"Hello Ivan," the other greeted and looked slightly away from looking at the other in the eyes, "How have you been aru?" "I've been well," Russia smiled his usual childish smile as his eyes reflected the opposite from what his happy smile gave, "You haven't invited me over lately da?" China paled as he looked to see dark eyes full of hidden intentions as he leaned closer, "Are you avoid me comrade?" Yao merely shook his head, "N-No Iv-I mean Russia aru," the smaller of the two stuttered as his eyes darted everywhere over the room as he answered the question, "It's just that...Kiku's back to living with me aru. And well I thought it would be nice if him and I had some bonding time together aru. We haven't been together for a while so..."

Ivan's eyes narrowed slightly as he caught a slight blush on the other's face, "So you cannot invite me also?" China shook his head, "No aru. Sorry, I just want to form our bond once again before the war aru," the Asian nation smiled slightly as his face turned a light pink as he glanced to see Kiku come over, "Ready Yao?" the Japanese nation asked as he came close. Russia's blood boiled as he caught the two glance at each other with a loving look in each other's eyes, "See you later Russia aru," China told him as he and Japan began to depart, "Yes. Until we meet again Russia-san."  
"Da...Good bye."

The two left the doorway with a blissful like aura around them allowing Russia to peer around and watch them with a murderous gaze, "Yo! Russia what's wrong?" The large nation turned causing America and another nation, oh that was right the American's invisible twin, Canda to jump back in alarm at the cruel smile plastered on his face, "Er...I-I see you-"

"What is the relationship status of our comrade China with Japan?" Russia demanded causing Matthew to hide behind Alfred who tried to be couragous despite his own fear of the other nation. Due to the end of the Cold War, Alfred had seen a strong change of the cold nation. The break off of the Soviet Union left Russia alone and unstable, he had seen it during his visits with his boss to China. China had been kind enough to allow America to stay at his home, but Alfred had declined the second he had entered and he was left alone in the palor while China prepared tea. Hidden by curtains in front of the window was Ivan, despite not having said a word to the American nation, Alfred felt a sudden fear jolt through him. The mere look the Russian had given him was enough to make him bolt right out the door just as China returned, the look meant one of possession. One who desired no one to touch the person he loved.

Alfred glanced at his twin brother who was practically frozen as the Russian continued to stare at them intently for the answer, "China and Japan..Are just brothers like us," was America's reply as Russia frowned, "I see. Well thank you so much da!" America stared after the nation as Russia left, "Alfred? What's wrong?" America glanced down at Canada who had stopped hiding behind him and hugged his polar bear close, "You're all pale."

"Mattie, promise me that you won't come close to Russia." "Why eh? Well it's hard for us to avoid each other because we're so close-" Matthew went quiet on the look that was on his twin's face, "What's going on?" His other half never wore expressions so serious, he had seen them so much during the Cold War and now that it was over he had began to return to his upbeat self it was a relief for Matthew. He recalled those days during the nuclear arms race as his twin came home with dark circles and bags under his eyes, how conferences between him and Russia turned from insults to heated brawls the resulted the help of Sweden and England to pry off America of Russia who had to be held back by China, Ukraine, and even Belarus to restrain him from clobbering America with his lead water pipe. Those days were over, but the look on America's face said differently, "I just have a gut feeling..."

* * *

"Kiku! Hong Kong!" China called out as he prepared the table, "Dinner aru!" The two younger Asian nations came to the dining area as China set down the last of the food, "Hong, would you like some tea aru?" "...No thank you," the youngest of the Asian nations spoke quietly as he sat between China and Japan and picked up his chopsticks, "...England..." China smiled slightly, "He'll pick you up later aru. Around six I believe. How is he treating you aru?" Japan watched the exchange between the two as he ate his own food. Lately it seemed that England was beginning to stop being overly possesive of Hong Kong and he and China had agreed upon a form of visitation so the young nation could visit each other his caretakers without fuss.

Japan smiled at China who blushed and turned away as he urged Hong Kong to eat his vegetables to which the younger nation did without compliant, "...Kiku-nii, are you and China going to be like lovers?" Yao choked on his tea and Japan chuckled, "H-Hong! Aiya! N-No talking about such outragous things aru! Has France influnced you too aru?" "...I heard America-"

"That man owes me money aru! D-Don't pay mind, it's just...A..Rumor..." Kiku smirked slightly as his darling China blushed as he looked at him, "...Don't say a word to anyone aru?" Hong Kong smiled his rare smiles and nodded as Japan leaned over and gave Yao a kiss, "I hear my cell phone ringing I shall be right back." China smiled as he watched his love leave the room before looking at Hong Kong, "Who else knows aru?" Hong Kong thought a moment before replyng, "...Taiwan, America, um...Canada, Vietnam, Korea, England..." China groaned and hid his face into his hands, "Is our relationship that open? Aiya...I was hoping to keep it well hidden." "...Sweden, Finland, Germany, and Italy...Both..." Hong Kong stared at his caretaker's face to see all the blood gone and poked him, "Yao-nii?"

"...That many? That many know aru?" Hong Kong nodded, "...I don't think Russia knows..." China paled at the thought of his neighbor discovering his relationship, "Hong, swear to me...That you won't say a word and may you tell England to tell the others to keep this secret aru." The young boy stared at China with his usual emotionless stare, but nodded as a slight spark of protectiveness appeared in his eyes, "I will." China let out a sigh of relief as Japan returned, in his uniform suit, "What is it aru?"

Kiku took his kanata off the rack, "My boss wants me to see me real quick. There's a problem with the import heading to America. Sorry Yao." Yao stood up and walked with Kiku to the door, "It's alright I understand. We are nations we have our duties aru, but come back as soon as you can. I pray for your safety." Japan smiled and kissed China before heading out, "I'll be fine and I'll come back soon." China gave one last wave as he watched his beloved leave the house. "Yao-nii...Tea..."  
"AIYA!" Yao dashed back inside unaware that a figure was hidden in the bamboo forest nearby stalking Japan.

* * *

"Hong, come on let's go," England's voice called as China let him into the house, "Did he eat well?" Yao pouted at Arthur, "How dare you aru. You make me look like I'm a horrible cook!" England merely shrugged, "He likes my cooking better." Yao sighed and decided to let it go, "Oh, by the way have you seen Japan on your way aru? He left a while ago and he hasn't come back." Hong Kong stood by England's side as the European nation gave a shake of his head, "No, I haven't actually. Sorry." China's face turned more full of worry as he bit his lip nervously, "I hope he's alright aru..."  
"Knowing Japan I bet he was on his way and saw a Kitty-chan product and wanted to buy you it as a gift." Yao smiled slightly, "It does sound like him aru. Well, be careful on your way home aru. Hong, be a good boy." Hong Kong nodded and the two left allowing China to resume back to worry, Japan was taking too long.

The older nation went to the phone, a gift from America who insisted on it for some reason, and dialed Kiku's cell phone number. "Forgive me, but you have reached my voice mail. Please leave a message-" China placed the phone down into its cradle, something was wrong...

A knock at the door brought him back and he hurried, "Kik-Ivan?" Russia smiled, "I-I'm sorry I thought you were my brother. Have you seen him aru?" "Kiku has been out late? My how unusual," Russia spoke and gently pushed by him and entered the house ignoring Yao's slight protest, "Hm, you redecorated da?" Ivan turned and Yao gasped at the sight of his neighbor, "What happened aru? You look horrible!"

Horrible wasn't even the correct term as the Russian stood in front of Yao in the house. Blood was splattered all over Ivan's jacket and scarf, a cut was embedded deeply onto his left cheek and Yao even noticed a deep scar bleeding on the neck. Yao suppressed his sobs and ran a hand over the cuts, "Who..."

"I am fine Yao," Ivan spoke as his smile fell and a look of sadness came over him, "...Yao, I did something bad. I'm sorry." Yao hushed the Russian and used the long sleeves of his robe to try to dab away the blood, "We need to-" Ivan slienced Yao with a kiss startling the other, "W-Wait Ivan aru! You're hurt-" "Only Yao can take this hurt away...Please...Yao, I've been bad. I'm sorry forgive me..." China stared at the other in confusion as he felt tears fall down his cheeks, "What's wrong aru?" Russia merely shook his head and leaned down to kiss Yao, "Please love me again Yao. I can't..." Yao smiled and rested his forehead with his, "Ivan...You've done nothing bad..."

"Love me Yao, please..." Russia watched as a Yao hesitanted slightly and nodded, "Alright-" The Russian need not hear more as he picked up the Asian nation and carried him away. China protested quickly, but was silenced by a kiss. "...Fine, but just tonight..." As Yao closed his eyes slightly for that moment a crazed look passed by Ivan's face as he finally had Yao back into his arms.

* * *

Canada let out a sigh of content as he came out of the resturant with Alfred, "It's sure is nice to eat out eh?" "For you Mattie...They didn't have any cheeseburgers!" Matthew sighed and wrapped their arms together as they walked home, "Huh? Isn't that..." America looked at where his twin was looking over at and saw England frantically panicking, "HEY IGGY!"

"Have you seen Hong?" the British nation cried out as he ran over to them, "I was talking to France for a moment and the next the lad disappeared! He's so quiet I barely notice him go off on his own!" Matthew glanced around as America tried to calm his old guardian down, he caught sight of something sitting in an alleyway and slowly made his way over. It was Hong Kong, "I found him," he called out to the other two, "Hong, come out." The Asian territory merely stared at him in pure confusion startling him, as far as he had seen the nation he never saw many expressions, "What's wrong?" "..K-Kiku-nii..."

"Eh? What about Japan?" America panted out as they now stood in front of Hong Kong, "What's wrong kiddo?" Arthur watched as his charge pointed over to a trash bin, "I-In...There..." Alfred gulped and slowly made his way over to the trash bin and opened the lid, paling at the sight.

Canada inched forward, but America quickly shook his head and closed the lid, "Call the police now Mattie..." England came over and opened the lid, "My god!" Blood soaked used to be white clad covered body parts as they seemed to be recently chopped off from a body, but the most disturbing was a Hello Kitty head that rested upon the dismembered parts. A head...A head was hidden inside it, a head with a face they all knew so well.

* * *

The emergency call for a world conference late in the night startled all the nations. They all sat in the room confused as they waited for America to enter the room and start the meeting. China and Russia entered together and all eyes stared over at them. China had a slight limp to his walk as he sat in his seat next to Canada who looked a tad more frightened than usual as he watched Russia sit next to the Asian country, "Um..Canada right aru? Do you know the reason for this sudden meeting this late aru?" Canada merely shook his head and glanced at Russia, "A-Alfre-America didn't tell me sorry." China frowned and glanced over at England who also wore a pale expression and seemed more uptight than usual.

Their eyes met for a moment and the British man turned away quickly and suddenly had a fasnation with the ceiling lights, something was wrong...

Suddenly Hong Kong and America entered the room causing both China and England to stand up in alarm as they saw faint tears marks on his cheeks, "Hong!" China ran over to his young brother and knelt before him, "Hong, what's wrong aru? Why-" America cleared his throat causing China to stop, "China, sit. Hong Kong, you too." Yao stood up and sat back into his seat as he watched Hong Kong hurry to his own seat next to England as America went to the front, "...As you can see, we are missing a nation. That is the reason as to why I called this meeting." "..Where's Kiku-nii?" Taiwan's voice suddenly came up as her usually seat to her right, Japan's seat, now stood empty causing China to pale, "I-Is he-" America's sorrowful turned even darker to one of despair, "...Hong Kong discovered his head inside a Hello Kitty head within a garabage can. The police has discovered that his dismembered body parts also contain many briuses indicating that he had fought back." The nations took this infomration in as America paused. China looked around to see the northern Italy twin hugged onto Germany and sobbed at the news of his friend being murdered.

A sob escaped from Taiwan which than resulted into a wail while Vietnam gently hugged the poor girl while her own tears fell from her eyes as she let out a whimper while Korea clutched his hands into fists as heavy cries came out of his lips. Hong Kong was the worse as his usually emotionless face soon broke and loud cries came out startling England who gently patted the boy and tried to comfort him, "Who was the bastrad who did it aru?" China's voice finally screamed out scaring even Russia who looked frightened at the man's face full of rage, "I'll go to war with the person who took my Kiku's life!"

"Are you sure?" America questioned silencing China, "...The examination revealed, that the murder took place somewhere in a forest, a bamboo forest to be more exact. He was beaten to death by something heavy, like a metal pipe for example. Russia, I haven't seen your pipe with you. Don't you always have it with you?" Silence and tension suddenly fell upon the room.

Ukranie stared at her brother in shock from across the table, "R-Russia-kun..You..." Russia merely smirked, "And what makes you think it was me?" America scoffed and took out a lead pipe, one covered in blood and the exact one Russia always kept, "You're very messy commie." Russia glared at America before chuckling, "Well, you caught me..."

"YOU BASTRAD!"

"Gege!" Taiwan cried as China sprung up and revealed a silver dagger from his robe sleeve, "No!"

"You liar! You coward! You bastrad how could you!" Yao cursed as America snatched Canada away and Sweden and Germany sprung into action restraining China, "Yao calm down!"

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" China screamed out as England came into the mix and managed to disarm China of the dagger, "I HOPE YOU DIE IN HELL! AH! KIKU!" Russia watched in horror as he saw Yao, his Yao, kneel down onto the floor wailing and sobbing out for what he did. "Yao..."

"You're under arrest Russia," America announced as he took out a pair of handcuffs, "Not as a nation, but as Ivan." Russia glanced at China who wailed on the floor as his siblings surrounded him trying to calm their brother as they too tried to stop their own tears. Vietnam and Korea stared at Russia in pure hatred as they saw his sad loving eyes on their brother, "..You deserve to rot than be near my brother," Vietnam spat out as she held her brother, "Yao...Let's go.." Taiwan and Korea gently took hold of their brother's shoulders and lead him out of the room, even Hong Kong followed as England gave him a nod to follow the Asian nations.

Russia watched and merely held out his wrists, "I'll pay the price da..." The hurt he inflicted on China was far greater than any punishment that the future held for him.

* * *

The Hello Kitty murders occured in Hong Kong during the year 1999. A hostess at an escort club was apparently tortured and dismembered with only her head shoved into a Hello Kitty plushie head.-Reference found on internet.

Forgive me once again for OCC-ness and switching names from nation to human. That must have been confusing. This it my first APH fanfic and I hope it's alright. I've been watching it for a while so I hope I tried my best capturing the personalites of the characters. Thank you for reading and review!


End file.
